


Стрижи

by LarryD



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: Фик был написан в подарок kurz und gut.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Стрижи

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан в подарок kurz und gut.

В Лондоне царила весна. Порхала по улицам невесть откуда вылетевшими бабочками, разливалась птичьими трелями днем и ночью, цвела во всех садах и парках.  
Весна добралась даже до дома, где жил ваш покорный слуга, Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер: в палисадничке, где кроме жухлой травы никогда ничего не росло, вылезла целая россыпь одуванчиков, а под оконным карнизом кухни свила гнездо пара стрижей.  
Сердце мое пело от счастья, все грозы миновали, и ничто не могло омрачить моей радости от некоего события, свершившегося неделю назад.  
Ну, почти ничто. Малюсенькое легчайшее облачко на небосклоне, которое я твердо намеревался развеять в ближайшее время…  
Ладно, ладно. Сам вижу, так не пойдет.  
В общем и целом, ровно неделю назад, в такое же солнечное утро мы с Дживсом поговорили по душам. Разговору предшествовала целая череда событий, может, я напишу о них в следующий раз, и все было непросто, и Дживс раз пять, не меньше, порывался уволиться, но я его, конечно, никуда не отпустил, и в конечном итоге объяснились все недомолвки, раскрылись кое-какие тайны — и к полному нашему обоюдному удовольствию были произнесены безыскусные, но приводящие в сладкий трепет клятвы.  
В квартиру вернулся мир и покой, и временами мне казалось, что соловьи поют прямо сидя на люстре, но оставалось всего ничего, всего один шаг — и Дживс отказывался его делать.  
Ну то есть, впрямую не отказывался. Как и я впрямую не спрашивал. Но мои намеки были весьма прозрачны, а Дживс, несомненно, слишком умен, чтобы их не понимать.  
И все же держал он себя так, словно я всего лишь отпускал замечания о погоде, не более. Отвечал «Да, сэр» или «Безусловно, сэр» — и на том все и заканчивалось. Но сегодня я твердо был настроен добиться своего.  
Итак, проснувшись, я несколько минут лежал, ожидая свой утренний чай. Потом дверь открылась, и зашел Дживс с подносом.  
— Доброе утро, Дживс! — воскликнул я.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — ответил он, и если вы думаете, что это ничем не отличалось от любого другого утра, то ошибаетесь: Дживс улыбался. А это, чтобы вы знали, исключительная редкость и привилегия, удостоиться которой мне удавалось все чаще и чаще.  
Дживс поставил поднос мне на колени, запечатлел целомудренный поцелуй на моей щеке, выпрямился и хотел было уйти, но я окликнул его:  
— Дживс!  
— Сэр?  
— Присядь сюда, — я похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Дживс явственно колебался — наверное, целых пол-секунды, — но все же послушался.  
Я взял чашку и отпил глоток, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно.  
— Как спалось, Дживс? — спросил я наконец.  
— Превосходно, сэр, — Дживс, знаете, не очень еще привык к новому положению дел, поэтому снова заговорил только после долгой паузы: — А вам?  
— А мне не очень-то здорово, — вздохнул я.  
— Подушка свалялась? — обеспокоился Дживс. — Или постель плохо выстирали в прачечной?  
— Да нет, нет, — я замахал руками и чуть не скинул с подноса вазочку с розой. — Просто… ну… — я замялся, не зная, как продолжить.  
Дживс потянулся и взял меня за руку — остатки мыслей тут же вылетели у меня из головы, наверное, я никогда не привыкну к этому.  
— Вы можете сказать мне все, что угодно, сэр, — мягко сказал Дживс.  
Я собрался с духом.  
— Знаешь стрижей, что у нас под окном живут?  
Дживс моргнул раз, другой. Молча уставился в стену. Потом ответил осторожно:  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
— Ну вот у них же гнездышко одно на двоих…  
Не успел я договорить, а Дживс уже снова смотрел на меня, и ручаюсь, такого теплого взгляда вы у него никогда не увидите.  
— Да, сэр.  
Уверен, Дживс уже в тот момент понял, к чему я клоню — я не слишком и скрывал — но все равно он дал мне договорить.  
— Они летают, летают целый день, ловят мошек и комаров, и за все время могут ни разочка не увидеться, но вечером все равно вернутся в свое гнездышко… так и мы, Дживс — и меня днями дома не бывает, и у тебя всегда уйма дел, но вечером мы всегда возвращаемся сюда.  
— Да, сэр, — Дживс улыбался.  
— Так вот я о чем: когда они ложатся спать, они же устраиваются так, чтобы греть друг дружку, чтобы крылом друг друга укрывать и укладывать голову на плечо… — я замолчал. Дживс молчал тоже, но смотрел на меня, не отрываясь. — Дживс. Если у нас общее гнездышко, то я тоже так хочу. Голову на плечо и греть друг друга. Каждый вечер. Каждую ночь. И все остальное, что прилагается к общему гнезду, хочу тоже.  
— Сэр, право же, я…  
— И никаких больше сэров, когда мы вдвоем!  
— Бертрам, — сказал Дживс, и я, кажется, мог растаять прямо сейчас. — Бертрам, есть определенные правила…  
— Я, в конце концов, приказываю! — воскликнул я. — То есть… если ты не… — я уставился на Дживса и отвернулся. — Если ты не хочешь…  
— О, Берти, — прошептал Дживс прямо мне на ухо.

И в общем, он определенно хотел.


End file.
